Exposed
by Nitrousnile
Summary: Marinette renuncia a sus sentimientos por Adrien al ser rechazada por el en San Valentín pero ¿Que pasará cuando este descubra sin querer la identidad de Ladybug?
1. Prologo

**_-Prologo-_**

 _Había ensayado todo perfectamente, para evitar crear un trabalenguas mientras intentaba decirle a Adrien lo que sentía por el. Era San Valentin así que este año iba a ser diferente al anterior. Este año ella estaba segura de que por fin podría declarar sus sentimientos al ojiverde. Aparte Tikki la había animado y ayudado a ensayar._

 _Había llegado a la escuela temprano, en sus manos sostenía una caja macarons de la tienda de su padre._

 _-Tu puedes hacerlo-saludo Alya al verla con la caja_

 _-Estoy muy nerviosa-se sinceró la ojiazul llevando la mano desocupada al pecho-Pero este año estoy decidida._

 _-Tranquila, lo harás muy bien-alentó la castaña_

 _Esperaron en la entrada hasta que llegará Adrien. No tardo mucho para que el auto donde iba el objetivo de la chica se estacionara frente a la escuela._

 _-Es tu oportunidad Marinette, ve, anda. Te espero aquí-dijo dándole un empujoncito, ella estaba detrás de las escaleras._

 _Suspiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios, caminó decidida hacía el ojiverde._

 _-Hola Adrien-saludo con su habitual y radiante sonrisa._

 _-Hola Marinette-habló el ojiverde educadamente respondiendo a la cordialidad de ella._

 _-Toma-le extendió sin más aquella caja, el sonrió con curiosidad._

 _-Muchas gracias Marinette-el por impulso puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica acariciando su cabello._

 _El corazón de latía tan rápido que casi le era incomodo respirar. Intentó calmarse antes de soltar lo que tena que decir_

 _-No hay de que. Es por San Valentin-Adrien no se había dado cuenta a que iba todo esto-Adrien, ne..ne...necesito decirte algo- tartamudeo muy nerviosa_

 _-Dímelo-_

 _-Realmente... tu-suspiro para calmarse-tu... me gustas mucho-su cara estaba tan roja, estaba segura que en estos momentos se veía completamente ridícula. Pero ya lo había hecho, no había vuelta atrás._

 _El ojiverde parpadeo sorprendido. Se puso pensativo por unos momentos y rascó su nuca en busca de respuestas._

 _-Marinette, eres muy linda-intentó seguir con delicadeza- Pero la verdad es que no puedo corresponderte, lo siento mucho, A mi me gusta otra chica._

 _La ojiazul se mordió el labio inferior, intentando reprimir las lagrimas. Respiro hondo para cortar ese sentimiento pesado en el pecho. Y es que las ultimas palabras del rubio resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza._

 _-Ya veo-dijo con desgana-esta bien-mintió, intentó articular una sonrisa, pero en esos momentos era muy difícil._

 _-Pero seguiremos siendo amigos ¿verdad?-_

 _-Claro que si-_

 _Adrien siguió su camino, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo anterior. No era la primera vez que rechazaba a alguien pero Marinette era una persona muy agradable, se sentía un poco mal por no poder corresponderle pero su corazón estaba ocupado por Ladybug._

 _Alya le dio un abrazo a su amiga. No se esperaba venir eso. La ojiazul aprestó sus labios para evitar hacer un puchero pero era tarde las lagrimas había comenzado a salir sin su permiso._


	2. 1-Kitty Noir

Había pasado una semana desde San Valentín. Este año las cosas fueron diferentes. Marinette se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos a Adrien, pero no tuvo el resultado esperado, el rubio la rechazó, muy educadamente argumentando que solo la veía como una amiga y que el sentía algo por otra chica. Claro que eso hizo su corazón pedazos y ahora se sentía rodeada por un aura incomoda cada vez que veía a Adrien en la escuela. El le había dicho que seguirían siendo amigos pero era imposible para la ojiazul ignorar el hecho de que había sido rechazada.

-Bien chicos el proyecto sera en parejas-anuncio la profesora bastante seria

La ojiazul estaba sentada en su lugar habitual con los brazos cruzados recargados en el pupitre. Para este momento ella se encontraba en una etapa de resignación.

Tenia tanta mala suerte con sus parejas que estaba segura que le tocaría con Chloe o con Sabrina. No puso mucha atención hasta que escucho su nombre

-Marinette y Adrien ustedes trabajaran juntos-

Abrió sus ojos con incredulidad,chilló mentalmente y dejo caer su frente en el pupitre.

-¿Segura que estas bien amiga?-preguntó Alya en voz baja algo preocupada.

-Como nunca-respondió lo primero que vino a su cabeza, suspiro para luego reincorporarse. No pudo evitar observar a Adrien quien en ese momento volteo hacía ella para que ambas miradas se encontraran. Ella le dedico una esporádica sonrisa y rompió el contacto visual.

Y nuevamente sintió que ese sentimiento de incomodidad se apoderaba de ella. Tomo los apuntes sobre su tema que era ''Los estados del agua''.

La clase se paso más rápido de lo que esperaba. Se sentía algo aliviada al salir del salón al lado de su mejor amiga.

-Ya se, para levantarte el animo al salir de la escuela iremos por un helado-

-Eres la mejor Alya, lo digo de verdad-chilló la peliazul con una enorme sonrisa, entre todas sus emociones revueltas podía sentirse feliz al ver como su mejor amiga estaba para ella.

-Marinette-la llamó una voz muy conocida para la chica. Sintió que su corazón se paralizaría por un momento. Y es que desde que la rechazó era la primera vez que hablaban.

-Hola Adrien ¡Que sorpresa!-dijo ella bastante nerviosa-' _'En serio, no podías decir algo peor que eso''-_ se regaño mentalmente

-Saben chicos, yo ire al.. al baño-mintió Alya mientras escapaba de ahí

-¿Será que podamos adelantar un poco del trabajo hoy?, es que toda la semana estaré ocupado después de clases con sesiones de la nueva temporada de mi padre-

-Claro-respondió algo dudosa

-Bien, te veo a la salida-

-Si, esta bien-

El rubio se dio vuelta para alejarse del corredor, Marinette siguió su camino decidida a encontrar a Alya. Dios eso había sido muy incomodo, y aun podía sentir su corazón latir acelerado.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a su mejor amiga, quien se disculpo por dejarla sola pero la incomodidad de ambos la podía sentir ella incluso.

* * *

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Adrien. Marinnete leía un libro mientras Adrien leía otro. Su computadora estaba en el piso al igual que ellos. Fue el mejor lugar donde pudieron a acomodarse.

Esto parecía una pequeña broma para el ojiverde, desde que rechazó a la peliazul se había hecho más consciente de ella. No podía evitar verle de reojo cuando estaban en clases. Y en estos momentos se sentía completamente ignorado por la chica.

-Lamento haberte hecho venir tan pronto, aun cuando queda una semana para entregar el proyecto- sus ojos azules se posaron en el rubio

-No hay cuidado. Es mejor si adelantamos algo del trabajo ¿no?-

-Sabes, también quiero disculparme por lo que paso en San Valentín-después del comentario hubo un silencio incomodo. Era algo pronto para echarle sal a la herida pero la ojiazul se tomo su tiempo para poder contestar.

-Adrien no debes disculparte. Yo realmente ya desistí. Y creo que ahora gracias a eso puedo hablar contigo sin tartamudear-

EL rubio iba a contestar pero en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar gritos desde las calles.

-Marinette escóndete-dijo el mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la chica y la llevaba al baño y cerraba la puerta-Yo ire por ayuda-mintió para salir corriendo. La peliazul abrió la bolsita que traía colgando para dejar salir a Tikki.

-Muy bien Marinette apresurémonos-dijo la motita roja

-¡Tikki Motas!- dijo para iniciar su transformación. Abrió la puerta un poco para ver si Adrien no estaba y ya como Ladybug salio por la ventana del cuarto del ojiverde.

Rubio a los techos para ver que era lo que pasaba. Pero se dio cuenta que había alguien sospechoso cerca de la torre Eiffel. Era una chica akumatizada, tenia el cabello desordenado, un casco amarillo, y un overol de obrero solo que de color Rosa y sostenía un pico (herramienta).

Cuando llegó al lugar Ladybug se dio cuenta que Chat Noir se le había adelantado.

-Al parecer esta convirtiendo a los varones en chicas-dijo impresionado el chico gato.

-LES MOSTRARE QUE EL SEXO DÉBIL ES MAS FUERTE DE LO QUE PARECE-gritó la joven akumatizada

-Vamos, terminemos rápido con esto estaba en medio de algo importante-dijo Ladybug a su compañero

-¿Que era eso tan importante?, ¿Pensar en mi?-bromeo el rubio, Ladybug rió ante el comentario

-Ni en tus mejores sueños gatito-sonrió ella, para tomar la delantera, el felino la siguió.

-NO VAN A PODER CONMIGO-amenazo la villana, dirigió su pico a Chat y este al instante se transformo. La figura masculina de Chat Noir se volvió curvilínea y su cabello rubio llegaba hasta su cadera.

Ladybug lo miraba o bueno la miraba anonadada.

-¿Kitty estas bien?-preguntó ella en broma. La rubia se veía extrañada.

-Esto es muy raro-se quejó, hasta su vos se había vuelto delicada.

La chica del pico golpeo el suelo con este para abrirlo mientas causaba una sacudida. Ladybug intentó detenerla con el jojo pero este solo se atoro.

-Kitty debemos quitarle el pico-

-Cariño soy Chat, no Kitty- corrigió mientas iba hacia la akumatizada. Intentó arrebatar el pico y lo consiguió. Lanzandolo hacia Ladybug, quien lo rompió dejando salir al akuma.

La ojiazul se encargó del Akuma y de regresar todo a la normalidad. Hicieron su característico choque de puños en señal de victoria.

-Eso fue fácil- rió la chica.

-Tu querías que terminara rápido y tus deseos son ordenes para mi- el felino que ya había vuelto a la normalidad le dedicó un guiño.

-Que obediente gatito. Me gustaría quedarme a jugar pero no puedo-dijo ella mientras regresaba hacía la mansión Agreste. Se metió a la recamara de Adrien.

-Fuera Motas-dijo al darse cuenta que la habitación estaba vacía o al menos eso creía ella. Adrien había abierto la puerta de su habitación junto antes de que ella volviera a la normalidad por lo que pudo darse cuenta de la identidad de ella.

-Ladyb...Marinette-susurró. Una mirada llena de pánico, la ojiazul trago grueso al darse cuenta que su identidad había sido descubierta.

-Soy una tonta-se dijo a si misma al borde de la histeria. Se dejo caer de rodillas al piso. Llevándose las manos a la cara. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Ladybug, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-le dijo a Marinette poniéndose a la misma altura que la chica. Ella descubrió su cara y por impulso lo abrazo.

-Gracias Adrien-susurro ella. Notando un peculiar olor. Era un olor que le recordaba a alguien más pero su mente no estaba clara en esos momentos.

-Entiendo si estas asustada, pero te juro que no diré nada a nadie nunca-

Ambos se separaron. Ella tenia sus ojos vidriosos, tenia ganas de llorar.

-Marinette, si no te sientes bien podemos dejar la tarea para el fin de semana. Creo que tienes cosas en las cuales pensar-

-Siempre eres tan amable-comento ella con una sonrisa.

Ella terminó aceptando la oferta y Adrien hizo que la llevaran a su casa.

* * *

-Soy un tonto-se lamento el rubio

-Si, lo eres-comento Plagg mientras se metía un trozo de queso a la boca

-¿Como no me pude dar cuenta antes?-

-Si, debe ser muy feo rechazar al amor de tu vida, porque aun no sabías que era el amor de tu vida-dedicó una mirada de reproche al Plagg pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

-¿Por que no usas eso para acercarte a ella?-

-tienes razón-dijo pensativo el rubio.

* * *

 **Chicos muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que este fic siga siendo de su agrado. Cualquier comentario es bien venido. Es mi primer fic en este Fandom.**

 **Se que en este cap no usaron sus poderes al 100, pero espero que les gusté mucho.**


	3. 2-Sesión de fotos

Después no haber dormido prácticamente nada, haber llegado tarde a clases y caer frente a todo el salón sin mencionar que en la hora del almuerzo un akuma había poseído a un chico y después de vencerlo ahora colgaba de un árbol completamente enredada junto con Chat Noir. Era un poco incomodo, pero era extraño. La cercanía entre ambos era enorme. Casi podían sentir sus respiraciones.

-Literalmente me traes de cabeza-comentó Chat guiñándole un ojo a la chica te tenia frente a el.

-¿No me digas?-bromeo ella- Chat ¿que pasaría si alguien accidentalmente descubriera tu identidad?- El se quedó pensativo un momento para luego mostrar una sonrisa.

-Creo que esa persona desaparecería- Ella lo miró incrédula, el soltó una carcajada y la ojiazul frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso quedarme así más tiempo-dijo jalando la cuerda para que el su yo-yo se desenredara. Al hacerlo ambos cayeron al suelo. El anillo de Chat le dio el aviso de que su transformación se terminaría pronto.

-Debo irme my lady-dijo después de ayudarla a ponerse de pie y darle un beso en la mano

-Yo también debo irme-. Ella también tenia que correr a esconderse para que la transformación terminara y así evitar que alguien aparte de Adrien se enterará de su verdadera identidad.

Cuando Marinette regresó a la normalidad había unas ojeras adornando sus ojos azules. Se veía fatal. Y es que se sentía inquieta respecto a lo que ahora sabía Adrien. Regreso rápidamente a la escuela, corría para poder llegar lo menos tarde que se pudiera. Llegó a su salón y entró sin hacer ruido.

-¿Donde estabas?-pregunto Alya-Lo bueno es que no fuiste la única que acaba de llegar.

-Lo siento, tuve que ir a comprar algo a la farmacia-respondió nerviosa-Espera ¿Alguien más llegó tarde?-preguntó la ojiazul, la castaña solo hizo una seña hacia Adrien.

El sueño, la voz de la profesora de literatura comenzaron arrullarla. Sus ojos pesaban y la ultima pelea la había dejado con la batería muy baja. Parpadeaba constantemente hasta que ya no pudo abrir los ojos.

-Marinette-escucho que alguien la llamaba. Busco por todos lados pero no encontró a nadie. Nuevamente escuchó el llamado. Hasta que vio a Chat frente a ella llamándola por su nombre, lo raro es que por algún motivo ella en esos momentos llevaba puesto el traje de Ladybug-Marinette-repitió la voz.

La ojizul abrió lo ojos de golpe. Encontrando el salón vacío y a Adrien justo frente a ella.

-Lo siento si te desperté-dijo el rubio

-No te preocupes, pero ¿Donde están todos?, ¿donde esta Alya?- todo era muy confuso

-La clase terminó hace 5 minutos, Alya tuvo que ir a cuidar a sus hermanos y me pidió que te despertará. Toma son los apuntes de la clase- dijo extendiéndole una libreta.

-Oh, gracias, te la devuelvo mañana- Marinette metió la libreta en su mochila.

-Marinette si no estas muy cansada y no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer ¿te gustaría acompañarme al estudio?-ella lo miro extrañada.

-Claro que si pero, ¿A cual estudio?-

-Al de fotografía, recuerda que te dije que esta semana tomarían las fotos para la nueva colección de mi padre-

-Cierto-la verdad era que no lo recordaba. El día anterior había sido un caos al igual que su cabeza.

* * *

Llevaba una hora ahí, estaba sentada atrás de la fotógrafa y era maravilloso. Desde las luces, los atuendos, en especial los atuendos. No podía creer que estaba viendo la nueva colección por anticipado y bueno Adrien también lucía fabuloso. Incluso había una mesa llena de refrigerios.

-Tomemos un descanso- anunció la fotógrafa.

-¿Y que te parece?-preguntó Adrien acercándose a Marinette.

-Todo es tan genial, no puedo creer que esté viendo los nuevos modelos de Gabriel Agreste-chilló con felicidad.

-Adrien ¿quien es ella?-preguntó la fotógrafa.

-Lo siento, llegamos tarde así que no tuve tiempo de presentarla, ella es mi amiga Marinette- la mujer le tendió la mano-Mucho gusto-

-El gusto es mio-la pelinegra tomo la mano de la fotógrafa con ambas manos y las sacudió

-Dime Marinette ¿Te importaría acompañar a Adrien en la sesión?-la pelinegra fijo sus expresivos ojos en la mujer, incluso Adrien parecía sorprendido- La verdad, es que iba a venir una modelo, pero su agente canceló a ultima hora. ¿Podrías hacernos ese favor?-insistió la mujer.

-Pero me veo horrible-se excusó.

-Nada que un poco de maquillaje y un cambio de ropa no solucionen. Adrien descansa en lo que Marinette y yo regresamos-

-Claro, tómense su tiempo-Adrien se sentó en donde antes estaba la pelinegra, mientras esta era llevada a maquillaje.

El ojiverde revisaba su celular. Habían pasado 25 minutos exactamente cuando la mujer entro al la sala, seguida de una Marinette hecha un manojo de nervios.

Le habían puesto un vestido rosa pálido corte imperio, de tirantes y la falda con olanes. Con unas zapatillas abiertas de tacón bajo negras. Su cabello estaba suelto y le había hecho algunas ondas. Su maquillaje era muy natural, pero las ojeras que tenia antes ya no estaban. Había aplicado mascara de pestañas, un lápiz de labios rosa tenue y sus mejillas tenían un tono similar.

-Te ves muy bien-comentó el rubio

-Gra..Gracias-No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Se suponía que ella solo iba a ver y ahora había terminado así.

-Ahora si, el descanso terminó, todos a trabajar-

-Voy a morir de los nervios-susurró con temor.

-Salvas al mundo, puedes con un par de fotos-la animó el ojiverde

-Bueno, técnicamente solo salvo a París-

En el panel donde iban a tomar las fotos ahora había un Sillón de dos puestos. Ella se sentó y a su lado lo hizo Adrien.

-Bien, ahora Marinette Voltea a Ver a Adrien y sonríe muy divertida, Adrien tu haz como si le estuvieras platicando una anécdota muy graciosa-Ambos hicieron exactamente o que la fotógrafa pedía- Marinette sonríe más natural te vez muy tensa, muy bien así esta mejor.

* * *

-Marinette eso es fantástico-dijo Tikki con una enorme sonrisa- Es muy bueno ver que te divertiste.

-Si, pero la verdad es que moría de nervios, pero siento que todo eso es por que sabe que soy Ladybug-la ojiazul suspiró afligida.

-Marinette no lo creo. Tal vez quiso mostrarte algo de el para que tu no te sientas expuesta ahora que sabe que eres Ladybug, es como para ganarse tu confianza-

Ahora que lo veía de esa manera sonaba bastante razonable.

-Tal vez tengas razón Tikki, pero todo es muy confuso- la pequeña Kwami rió un poco

-Es confuso porque aun te gusta así digas que te diste por vencida-

-Sabes, hoy fue un día muy largo y muero de sueño. Hasta mañana Tikki-

-Hasta mañana Marinette-

* * *

 **Hola, pues este tercer capitulo espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a la personas que siguen la historia, espero poder seguir subiendo seguido los capítulos y sobre todo espero que les guste la historia.**


	4. ¿De quien esta enamorado?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo bonita que se veía ayer-dijo Adrien mientras pasaba la televisión a otro canal-Realmente quiero decirle lo que siento por ella-

-¿Y por que no se los dices?-el ojiverde solo alzo una ceja ante la pregunta ridícula de Plagg.

-¿Es enserio?-

-Bueno pensándolo bien no lo hagas. Sería muy raro. Ya sabes no es como si le puedas decir que cambiaste de opinión después de rechazarla, eso la confundiría mucho-

-Eso ya lo se Plagg. No es como si le dijera '' _Marinette la verdad es siempre estuve enamorado de Ladybug y ahora que se que eres tu no te puedo dejar ir''_ -el chico suspiro con frustración.

-Adrien se te hará tarde- Natalie le advirtió, Plagg se había metido en su camisa.

-En un momento bajo-avisó antes de tomar su mochila

-El regalo, recuerda el regalo de Marinette-susurró Plagg desde su escondite.

-Cierto, recuerdame darte una dotación más grande de tu queso oloroso-bromeo el rubio antes de salir de su cuarto, son una Caja de color rosa pálido con un moño beige. La caja tenía la firma de la ropa de su padre.

-Adrien ¿Y ese regalo?- preguntó la mujer de lentes con curiosidad

-Es para una amiga-respondió el ojiverde con un poco de rubor aparente.

* * *

-Dios voy a llegar tarde otra vez- se quejo la ojiazul mientras corría hacia la entrada de su escuela. Lo peor de todo era que no llegaba tarde por un akuma si no por que se había quedado dormida.

Entro a su salón como era su costumbre, en silencio para pasar desapercibida, se escabulló hasta su lugar, su amiga Alya la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó el motivo de su retraso

-Me quede dormida-

La clase ya había empezado así que no tardó mucho para que terminará. Cuando lo hizo Chloe se acercó a Adrien con una enorme sonrisa.

-Adrien ese regalo es para mi ¿No es así?-insinuó la rubia con tono presuntuoso

-Lo siento, pero este regalo es para Marinette-

La rubia realmente se ofendió ante la respuesta, ante eso solo se dio la media vuelta y salio del salón seguida de su fiel seguidora Sabrina. Mientras una confundida Marinette miraba a Adrien.

-¿Es para mi?-preguntó incrédula

-Así es, tómalo- el ojiverde extendió la caja, ella la tomo dudosa.

-Muchas gracias ¿Puedo verlo?-

-Adelante-

Cuando abrió la caja había algo envuelto en papel china, lo abrió con cuidado era el vestido rosa que había llevado para la sesión. La verdad es que se había enamorado completamente de ese vestido.

-Ese vestido es hermoso-dijo Alya asomándose a la caja, en todo esto había algo que no encajaba-Esperen ¿Me perdí de algo verdad?-preguntó a Marinette en voy muy baja pero no hubo respuesta.

-Adrien !Vamos¡-lo llamó Nino desde el umbral de la puerta del salón

-Ya voy-dijo el rubio para continuar su camino, sin antes despedirse con la mano de la ojiazul.

-Marinette ¿Que es lo que acaba de pasar?-pregunto al borde de morir de la curiosidad la castaña.

-No lo se, es muy... no se. No entiendo la razón de hacerme un regalo, sin mencionar de que todo el salón me esta mirando exactamente como lo estas haciendo-

-Pues tal vez porque se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que le gustas ¿no lo crees?-

Ante la hipótesis la ojiazul no pudo evitar estallar en risas. Era casi imposible que eso pasara ¿no?

-No, no lo creo. Hace no mas de una semana me rechazó ¿No lo recuerdas? aparte, ayer después de que me dejaste, el me despertó y me invitó a verlo en una sesión, pero después yo termine modelando con el y ese es el vestido que use- La castaña la miró recriminante ya que había olvidado mencionar todo sobre la sesión de fotos del día anterior. Pero bueno su mejor amiga era la clase de chica que olvidaba hasta como se llamaba cuando estaba nerviosa así que decidió pasarlo por alto.

Ambas se quedaron pensativas al respecto. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la cabeza de Alya creara una nueva hipótesis.

-Y si tal vez la chica que le gusta lo rechazó, y ahora ya sabes. Se siente mal por haberte rechazado-

-No creo que Adrien sea ese tipo de chico-

Intentó ignorar el hecho de que esa idea sonaba menos descabellada que las anteriores. Solo eso, intentó, porque en todo el día no tuvo otro pensamiento que no fuera ese. Incluso cuando tuvo que combatir el crimen ese día. Si no fuera por que Chat la salvo de caer de un edificio no sabía que le hubiera pasado. Hasta que se dio cuenta que solo dejaría de pensar en eso hasta que lo resolviera. Pero para eso primero necesitaba saber quien era la chica de la que Adrien estaba enamorado.

Entonces un recuerdo se prendió en su mente como una enorme luz. El poema que Adrien había hecho un año atrás y que ella había recogido de la basura. Corrió hasta su casa, entró con suma prisa y subió a su cuarto, abrió el cajón donde lo guardaba.

 _Tu cabello es como la noche_

 _tus ojos azules y grandes._

 _Me pregunto quien eres debajo de ese fuerte disfraz_

 _Todos los días nos vemos_

 _Espero que puedas ser mía_

 _Juntos nuestro amor puede ser real_

 _Por favor ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?_

Lo volvió a leer intentando averiguar de quien hablaba el poema.

-Marinette,¿Recuerdas cuando pensé que se trataba de ti ese poema?-pregunto la Kwami

-Si ¿Pero por que?-

-Por que tal vez si hablaba de ti el poema. ''Debajo de ese fuerte disfraz'' tal vez este hablando de Ladybug-

\- Y entonces no entiendo el ' _'Todos los días nos vemos_ ''-

-Ladybug todos los días aparece en la televisión. Probablemente se refiera a eso-

-No lo se, todo esto es muy estresante. ¿Por que no todo puede ser más fácil?-

Tikki no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿No tenias que adelantar algo del proyecto?-

-Dios, es cierto-

A veces era muy difícil mantener el equilibrio de su vida siendo Marinette y Ladybug, entre la escuela, los akumas, mantener su secreto a salvo o bueno intentar mantenerlo.

La pelinegra busco sus libros y comenzó a tomar nota sobre su tema. Paso toda su tarde adelantando parte del proyecto.

Después de algunas horas, mientras escribía se detuvo.

-Ya se como saber quien es la chica de la que Adrien está enamorado. Haré que Alya le pregunté a Nino-gritó de emoción al haber encontrado una posible solución a su problema

-¿Sigues pensando en eso?-preguntó Tikki, pero luego recordó que era normal en Marinette-No tienes remedio-suspiro la cosita roja.

-Lo se-ella dejo caer su frente en su libreta a modo de frustración. Su celular comenzó a sonar, pero para su mala suerte aun estaba en su mochila, intento buscarlo entre sus libros pero no lo veía, tomo la medida desesperada de vaciar todo en el piso. Una vez que lo encontró entre sus cosas lo tomó pero la llamada había terminado. No tardó mucho para que volviera a sonar, de la impresión lo dejo caer de nuevo. Gateo hasta debajo de un mueble donde lo sacó, contestó sin darse cuenta.

-Hola-su voz sonaba apurada por el esfuerzo que hizo para poder contestar la llamada

-Hola Marinette, es solo para decirte que mañana estaré desocupado, por si quieres que hagamos el proyecto-

-Adrien, pues ya lo inicie, pero si esta bien, mañana podemos continuar-

-Lo siento mucho por hacer que lo hayas iniciado tu sola, si quieres mañana podemos hacer lo que resta en tu casa para que te sea más cómodo-

-No te preocupes, saliendo de la escuela venimos a mi casa-

Después de quedar ambos colgaron el teléfono.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, juro que trataré de subir capitulo lo más pronto que pueda. Saben que pueden dejar cualquier queja o sugerencia.


End file.
